A Little Less Secret
by Zerectica
Summary: Someone learns Clark's secret and uses that knowledge to their advantage. One-Shot.


Moonlight bathed the city of Metropolis in its soft light and delicate snowflakes glittered in the sky as Lois and Clark walked arm-in-arm toward their brownstone. The crisp night air, mixed with the light wintery weather had drawn Lois close to Clark's warm body and that close proximity brought smiles to their faces. The smiles that had graced their faces instantly fell when they entered their home however. Things were not as they had left them.

The vase of flowers Clark had bought for Lois simply because he loved her was now shattered on the floor. Shards of glass, water and colorful wildflowers littered the area in front of the coffee table. The broken vase wasn't much of a problem. That could easily be cleaned up, but it indicated a much bigger issue. Someone had entered their home while they were out.

A few photo frames also lay on the floor. The kitchen showed signs of disarray as well. Some of the drawers were pulled open and a bowl of fruit had been overturned. It contents were spread over the floor.

Lois and Clark took note of everything that had been disturbed, looking to see if anything was missing. Other than the broken vase, the picture frames near the fish tank and the minor mess in the kitchen, nothing else seemed to have been touched and everything was accounted for. It seemed strange that someone would break into their house, then not take anything. But they still had the upper floor to consider.

Feeling uneasy and a bit angry Lois and Clark began to climb the stairs. Everything seemed fine until they reached the bedroom. Nothing was missing or broken, but the culprit responsible for the downstairs mess was asleep on the bed.

Clark recognized her immediately. There was no mistaking that silky, black hair. Earlier in the week he had rescued her as Superman and was instantly struck by how soft and silky her hair was. She had the softest hair he had ever felt by far and after freeing her from the danger he spent a few extra moments calming her, all the while marveling at the texture of her hair.

Now here she was in Clark Kent's house, sleeping on his pillow. She had discovered that Superman and Clark Kent were the same person and had figured out where he lived. She was very clever indeed and he couldn't help but smile a little. For all of her cleverness, the revelation didn't seem to be a big deal to her. Nor was she concerned about being caught breaking into someone's house. Instead, she was content to sleep curled up in a ball and purr.

As she slept Clark told Lois the story of the rescue he made a few days earlier in which he saved the little black cat that had claimed his pillow from certain death. Once Clark finished relaying the story to Lois she too smiled. All of her earlier anger had dissipated and the minor destruction downstairs no longer bothered her. It hadn't been a human who broke into her home looking to cause trouble, but a very clever cat looking for a warm and friendly place to sleep.

Clark approached the bed first and Lois followed. When they sat down the cat was awakened by their presence and immediately climbed onto Clark's lap and began purring loudly. She clearly remembered him, even if he was wearing an entirely different kind of suit when they met.

After a few minutes of stroking the cat's soft fur Clark turned to Lois and asked, "What are we going to do with her?"

Seemingly understanding Clark's words the cat vacated his lap and walked over to Lois. The cat then placed a paw on her leg, looked up into her eyes and softly meowed, as if asking if she could stay. One look into her sad green eyes and Lois melted.

"We have to keep her. She has nowhere else to go and we can't throw her out in the snow. Besides she knows your secret."

"And has your breaking and entering skills," Clark interjected.

"See we have to keep her. It's like she was meant for us."

As Clark looked at Lois and the clever little kitty that was now sitting in her lap he knew it was over. They now owned a cat. Knowing the animal was probably quite hungry he headed back out into the night to go purchase some cat food. When he returned Clark knew that Lois would have already named their new pet, cementing her place in the family.


End file.
